KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
23:55:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:33 I ate a lot of 23:59:35 watermelon 00:01:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:05:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:19 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:08:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:33 wolf back 00:11:51 WB Wolf :) 00:12:03 thanks 00:17:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:56 beeeeeeep 00:19:29 boop *pokes skar* 00:19:33 :O 00:19:38 *le gasp* 00:22:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:16 *giggles* wolf wins *hides* 00:24:52 i guess i'll have to eat the cookie wolf won 00:25:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:24 *pops up or of the cookies* 00:25:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:05 /me gives him the cookie* 00:26:34 *eats it* yay *gives her a cookie too* 00:27:12 yay *eats it* 00:29:05 *puts raven on her head* 00:29:18 /me pets raven** 00:29:31 *raven purrs* 00:30:32 daww 00:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:20 *smiles and lays back* raven: *paws at your nose* 00:33:44 *giggles* 00:34:30 *she falls of your head and looks around* mew 00:34:47 *picks her up and cuddles* 00:35:04 *she purrs softly* 00:35:20 *sits her down gently* 00:35:27 has anyone seen mum lately 00:36:44 nope,sorry 00:37:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:11 *misses her* okay 00:37:51 *pets your head* 00:37:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:48 *tail wags slightly* 00:39:51 damned lag 00:40:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:43 wb 00:42:33 thank you 00:43:14 your welcome *carves a pic of mum into a wall* 00:44:44 *plays B ball in chat and breaks a window* Uhhhh,,,,,Teen did it officer! *Hands baseball bat to Teen* 00:45:20 *curls up still missing mum* i hope she is okay 00:48:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:49:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:50 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 00:50:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:20 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:51:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:53:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:54:35 !updated 00:54:35 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 03:35 ago. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 00:54:40 K 00:57:05 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 00:57:22 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:45 !updatelogs 00:59:46 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:00:10 teen bot kill 01:02:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:08 *pets the skar* 01:03:13 x3 01:03:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:17 O.O the skar smiled X3 yay *pets all* 01:05:08 :O yay 01:05:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:30 *passes out* 01:08:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:38 my wifi is really pissing me off 01:15:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:15:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:11 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 01:15:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:15:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:24 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:28 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 01:15:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:15:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:01 *nibbles iris as a puppy* 01:18:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:06 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:23:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:29:27 night everyone 01:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:29:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:31 hmm.. 01:42:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:42:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:42:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:50:39 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:31:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 03:03:03 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 03:03:41 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 03:03:41 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 03:04:45 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 03:52:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:06:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 04:06:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 2015 06 28